


Hits the Spot

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dessert, F/M, Fluff, Frost is basically Venom in this, could be pre- or established relationship, non-sexual acts of intimacy, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Caitlin is in dire need of sugar after Frost's healing factor kicks in. But when there's only one piece of tiramisu left, she's not about to let Cisco miss out on it.





	Hits the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/gifts).



> For the prompt "sharing a dessert"

Caitlin sat on the curb, rubbing at the blood on her leg. Frost had healed her right up, but she could still feel the lingering soreness - and of course, the shredded material of her pants and shirt wasn’t something a hypermetabolism could fix. “Dammit, Frost,” she said under her breath.

_It wasn’t my idea,_ Frost snarked back. _Where are those calories?_

She huffed out a breath and stared across the street. Her stomach cramped with hunger, and she gripped her knees hard to stop knees and hands both from shaking. Just like Barry’s, her healing factor burned through a lot of calories when it got to work, and she always needed to eat something sugary if she didn’t want to suffer a hypoglycemic crash afterwards.

She hadn’t wanted to go into The Sweet Spot like this, though. She looked like she’d been in a fight with a lawnmower, which was close to the truth. Someone would call the police, and not every beat cop had fond memories of Frost.

For the thousandth time, she reflected that she should probably start carrying mints or butterscotch candies or something in her pocket. Maybe dextrose tablets. But then she’d miss out on post-fight desserts with Cisco.

“Got it,” Cisco’s voice said, and he put the plastic clamshell package in her lap. A square of tiramisu was enthroned inside.

Caitlin’s stomach growled. “Mmmmmm.” She popped it open, took the fork he gave her, and dug in. Frost said, _Mmmmmm,_ too.

Through her first forkful, she realized that Cisco didn’t have anything in his lap. “What about you?”

He shrugged. “They were closing up. That was their last one.”

She twisted around to see the employees wiping down the counters. They’d be locking the doors in another moment. “Quick!”

“What?”

“A fork, go!”

“Wait, you want to - ”

“Go, go, go!”

He ran inside.

_Hey,_ Frost said. _Ours._

“Shush,” Caitlin said aloud.

Cisco came running back outside. “Really?” he panted, plopping down next to her. “You want to share? What about germs?”

She shifted the tiramisu so it shared their leg space. “I think my healing factor can nix your germs.”

He cut off a corner with the side of his fork and popped it in his mouth. “Mmmmmmm,” he groaned. “Oh my god, this is the best.” He gave her a little shoulder-bump that ended with them sitting closer than before. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t think you should miss it,” she said, poking her fork in. His was already digging in again, and they dueled forks for a moment, giggling, before disengaging and taking opposite corners of tiramisu.

They scarfed the whole thing in moments - Cisco needed the sugar too - and then sat in companionable silence on the curb as the lights shut off in the shop behind them. Frost, having gotten her fight and her calories, went to sleep in the back of Caitlin’s mind.

“How’s your leg?” Cisco asked.

She stretched it out. The material was still shredded and her knee gave one last creak, but she said, “Better.”

“Great,” he said. He took the empty package, tossed both forks inside, and snapped it shut before chucking it into a nearby garbage can. “Let’s go home, then.”

FINIS


End file.
